


Show Me Home

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Clear's mind and it is slowly causing him to lose his memories. Scared of what this could mean for both him and Clear, Mink desperately searches for the answer and solution in order to halt this loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t something he noticed all at once but rather over the progression of several weeks.

Mink was perceptive – he read situations, people, events, everything well so when the realization finally dawned on him, it unnerved him a little that he hadn’t noticed it sooner.

Clear was becoming forgetful. He lost track of what he was doing, of the tasks Mink had given him to help out during the day - he started to lose objects after setting them down, and locations, directions and the way to his favorite places began to get jumbled.

It wasn’t something Mink had considered particularly worth noting the first time it occurred. After all, Clear had so many things and thoughts running through his head at all moments of the day that it made sense that he couldn’t remember where he had placed that little shiny pebble he had been carrying around for the past few days. It was a small item, easily lost and easily forgotten.

And it hadn’t seem to have bothered Clear much either so Mink had made a mental note to keep a look out that that particular pebble and moved on.

However, it became more and more obvious over the next few weeks that this wasn’t just Clear thinking too much or the items being insignificant enough that they were easy to lose. Clear had a good memory; a sharp, almost infallible memory that Mink had simply gotten used to never questioning. He could take note of his surroundings and accurately describe them after having only seen them once. He could be given a book, read it once over and then recite a completely accurate summary of the book several weeks later. Sometimes his own thoughts got into the way but regardless, Clear’s memory wasn’t something that Mink second guessed often.

But, when Clear became lost in the dense woods surrounding their home and when Mink had finally found him after nearly an entire afternoon of searching, sitting on a log with a blank, distant expression on his face that scared Mink even more than he already had been.

And when Clear had looked up at him, his expression vacant and eyes empty, and had simply said, “I couldn’t remember how to get home”, Mink experienced two things: blissful gratitude that Clear knew him, that Clear remembered their home and foreboding dread as he came to terms with what he had known all along.

There was something wrong with Clear and it was causing him to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic was a funny thing. As long as it was held in check, it could do no harm but the moment it was let loose to wreck havoc in the mind and heart, it could easily destroy concrete promises and iron clad decisions.

Mink had sworn he would never return to Midorijima. He had made the decision after Toue had died that he would leave that life behind, start entirely anew and never look back. He had promised himself that he would not involve himself in his life anymore. Even though he had saved him, even though he had given him new life, Mink had sworn that he would not trouble him ever again.

But panic quickly and quietly eradicated all those promises, all those decisions. As the days went by, Mink watched as Clear got progressively worse. More and more of his memory seemed to just be fading away, and it was obvious that it was becoming increasingly more difficult for him to retain information. More and more was lost, and Mink was left utterly helpless.

Mink wasn’t an expert when it came to machinery but he could do more than a fair share of tinkering to make certain problems go away or to improve the basics but Clear was more advanced than anything he had ever seen. He didn’t even know where to begin in helping him. There were no herbs he could give him, no medicine that could make it better and certainly no doctors to tell him what was going on.

And as he realized how helpless he was, the panic grew ever more steadily. He stamped it down, told himself over and over that he needed to be calm and rational.

Clear was scared. Mink could see that even though the smaller man tried his best to hide it behind smiles and gentle laughs. He could see it every time Clear realized he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing, every time he had to stop and look around to desperately try to get his bearings, every time another memory slipped away.

He couldn’t let panic overtake him. He needed to remain calm, to remain level headed. Panic wouldn’t get him anywhere and it certainly wouldn’t help Clear at all.

But panic is funny thing and all it takes is one push to set it off.

He walked into the kitchen one morning to find Clear at the table with his head bowed. Soft, yellow sunlight was streaming in through the open window and as Mink walked over to where Clear sat, he could hear the faint chirping of birds. As he leaned down to press a good morning kiss against Clear’s temple, the smaller man turned and looked up at him.

And in those beautiful pink eyes was nothing. No recognition, no light, no emotion. They were utterly, completely empty.

And as Mink looked into those empty eyes, the resolve he had to keep the promises he had made shattered without so much as a complaint and as the panic settled in deep into his stomach, chest and mind, he breathed a silent prayer that it wasn’t too late to fix this.


End file.
